Miranda's Awakening
by Moviac
Summary: What happens before and after Miranda cocoons for the first time? Based on Species: The Awakening. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Species, MGM does.**

* * *

_Miranda's eyes were becoming heavier by the minute and she could barely stay awake. A yawn escaped from her mouth._

_Miranda felt really sleepy as the leather chair she was sitting in was really comfortable. Comfortable and big enough for her to litterally sink into, even though she was surrounded by many soft pillows which kept her from sinking too far into the chair. But since this chair was the only piece of furniture on which she could perfectly watch the television, she didn't have a choice but to use it and even though she'd fallen asleep in it many times before. After all, no one was there to watch her, so it didn't make any difference whether she took her uncle's favorite chair or not. _

_However, this chair wasn't made for little girls like Miranda. Instead, it seemed to have been made for lazy grown-ups with a weight problem. With her short legs, Miranda could nearly reach the floor and with her thin frame, there was a lot of space left on either side of her. Enough space to stuff with soft pillows. Luckily for her, she could still reach the remote, which was lying next to her with a half empty bag of potato chips. And this chair was also big enough for someone to feel all cozy and quickly fall asleep in. Miranda could really feel this as she was about to fall asleep. _

_Miranda really enjoyed these moments in which she could just do what she wanted without anyone punishing her for it. While her Uncle Tom and his student partner Forbes McGuire were off to the university, Miranda had all the time in the world to just relax and do nothing. Time she mostly spent by watching movies, walking around the house and, every once in a while, combing her long blonde hair, which reached her middle back and which she mostly did in the morning and afternoon. From the basement, where Uncle Tom's laboratory was, to the old and dusty attic, where she had even seen a mouse one day, she could get everywhere in the house she wanted to be. She felt like she was as free as a bird, and she liked this feeling a lot. After all, there was nothing able to stop her from taking the time to relax. That's why she enjoyed everything about it._

_However, there were also a few rules to which she must obey. Rules that were instructed to her by her Uncle Tom. According to him, little 12 year old girls like Miranda needed rules and there was nothing that could change his mind. And although she didn't always agree with those rules, she'd decided to follow them through anyway. Because what was the point in not obeying them? Exactly, nothing. Because if she decided to break those rules, she'd risk getting punished for her deeds, which was not something she wanted to enjoy. Actually, she didn't enjoy getting punished at all. So she was okay with following Uncle Tom's rules. _

_The first rule her uncle had instructed her to follow was that she wasn't allowed to go out of the house. It was absolutely neccessary that she'd stay within the four walls of Uncle Tom's house. Even if there would be a fire within the house, it was still forbidden to even step one foot outside the house. She was to stay inside, whether it was sunny or raining, day or night. Even when Uncle Tom would be at home, she still wasn't allowed to leave the house. _

_Miranda often wondered why she was told to obey this rule. Did she have some sort of virus or something? A virus so contagious that only Uncle Tom and Forbes were allowed to be with her? Maybe they were afraid that she'd spread this virus onto other people, which was understandable as she also didn't want to put all of humanity at risk by getting outside. Or maybe Uncle Tom was afraid that she wasn't able to blend in with the people on the streets, since he'd often told her that she was "special", whatever that meant. Whatever the reason, she wasn't allowed to put even one foot into the fresh air of the world outside their house. And even though she had many questions regarding this rule, she was okay with it. Because what was the point of going outside when she had all the things she needed inside the house? She really enjoyed everything the house had to offer, so she would be stupid to go outside and take her chances on missing out on all her favorite things inside. Hence the reason why she didn't have any problems with this rule._

_The second rule was that she wasn't allowed to touch even one thing inside Uncle Tom's lab, since he had always been very careful concerning his instruments and scientific research. It had even come to a point where he had secured the door to his lab with a lock, which could only be opened by a key that he always kept in his pocket. Why he'd done that, Miranda didn't know. But what she did know, was that her uncle was very suspicious of her entering his laboratory. Even Forbes sometimes wasn't allowed to touch anything within the lab, which was especially strange since Forbes was her uncle's pupil. _

_Why this rule was this way, Miranda didn't know. But what she did know, was that Uncle Tom and Forbes had always been very mysterious and secretive about what was going on in there. They were always busy with research they didn't want Miranda to know anything about. But even though she was very curious to know what research they were doing in there, she know that she'd be in big trouble if she even touched one of Uncle Tom's instruments. So she just decided to always stay out of the laboratory, unless Uncle Tom wanted her to be there. And that was very, very often. _

_The third and final rule was that she wasn't allowed to have any contact with other people besides Uncle Tom, who she was sharing this house with, and Forbes. This was probably also because she had some sort of virus within her. A virus so dangerous that one touch could infect you with it, she figured. Even if the doorbell would ring, Miranda was instructed to never open the door. And if someone other than Uncle Tom and Forbes were to come into the house, in some way or the other, she was ordered to go in hiding until that person would leave. She just couldn't have any contact with other people. That was the rule and she just needed to comply by it. Otherwise, she'd be in big trouble if she got caught._

_When Miranda had asked her uncle a while ago about the reasons for these rules, Uncle Tom had said that he just wanted to protect her from other people, who in his opinion mostly had bad intentions with little girls like Miranda. That was the only reason for these rules and there was nothing else to it, according to Uncle Tom. And of course she still had questions about these rules later on, such as why there are bad people in the world, but it always came down to her uncle's protectiveness of her. So she just accepted the reason why there were these rules and she agreed with her uncle that the only way for her, and maybe even humanity, to be safe is to obey by these rules._

_It had only been recently that Miranda had begun to ask herself where she'd come from. She had to come from somewhere, since she believed that she didn't just fall out of the sky, and she was just curious about where that 'somewhere' was. However, when she'd asked Uncle Tom about this, he didn't want to answer her question. As the reason why he kept his mouth shut about her origins was unknown to her, she kept asking her uncle about it. This was, until he got really angry at her a few days ago for pushing him to answer her questions when he didn't want to. And even though she'd stopped asking Uncle Tom about it since that incident, the questions about her origins still kept circling around in her head. After all, what was the big mystery that was surrounding her? That's what she wanted to find out. Her curiosity just needed to be satisfied. And the only way for that to happen, is if her uncle would just answer her questions. That was all he needed to do._

_Miranda was almost falling alseep in het uncle's comfy leather chair, despite the fact that she was watching some TV. The newsreporter on the screen was saying that a few weeks ago, a few highly secretive and medical samples had been stolen from a scientific military base just outside of Los Angeles. Apparantly, a team of soldiers and medical specialists were now searching for the samples, which were hard to find since they'd been stored in test tubes. However, Miranda wasn't that interested in the news on the TV, so she picked up the remote and shut off the television. After all, she felt nothing for science, so she just switched off the television as she was about to fall asleep. _

_However, that's when she noticed it. After she'd laid down the remote, she suddenly noticed something off about her hand. Instead of the smooth skin she'd been having ever since she could even remember, there was now a small lump on the back of her hand. As she didn't remember bumping her hand against something, she began to wonder what is was. It wasn't like she'd injured her hand, so she was definitely curious about the sudden lump. _

_The lump on her hand didn't look like a bruise or something, but instead looked like something that had crawled underneath her skin. Maybe it was a bug of some sorts, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, the thought of a bug crawling underneath her skin made chills run down her spine. However, when the small lump began to grow, Miranda definitely knew that it wasn't some bug. It was something else and it scared her even more. This something seemed to be inside of her and it was now showing underneath her skin. It freaked her out as she didn't want to experience whatever was happening inside of her. She just felt like something scary, dangerous and painful was about to happen. She just knew it somehow._

_As she was wearing a short sleeved shirt, she saw that there were more lumps growing underneath the skin of her arms. She even felt lumps growing on her belly and legs and the rest of her body. This was definitely something serious and it started to really scare her. The lumps slowly began to hurt her from underneath her skin as it felt like her entire body was burning. She was slowly starting to feel the growing pain in her whole body as it seemed like the lumps continued to grow. It felt like something was trying to burst out of her skin as the pain slowly became worse and worse. Frightened and panicked, Miranda quickly got out of the leather chair and ran towards a big mirror, which was hanging next to a wooden bookcase. _

_Looking in the mirror, Miranda saw that even her face was now covered with lumps that were growing bigger and bigger. The smooth skin she had a couple of minutes ago had been replaced by the most horrible sight she'd ever seen and she couldn't do anything against it. She just had to let it all happen, even though it hurt like hell. She was really scared and began to cry as the pain started to become unbearable, tears flowing out of her eyes and flowing down her cheeks._

_"Help!" Miranda began to cry, but no one could hear her. _

_"Oh my god, what's happening?" Miranda cried out while she was feeling her face with her hand._

_That's when the skin on the back of her hand began to tear open and a brown/blackish slimy tentacle started to crawl out of it. It looked like something that certainly didn't belong in her body. No, it looked like something that was unknown to her. Something that seemed to belong in a horror movie and out of the ordinary. But it certainly still hurt like hell. Miranda began to step back from the mirror as she just didn't want to see herself this way. She had just become too scared and her face and body had become too ugly for her to even look at herself in the mirror. Slowly, other slimy tentacles were beginning to burst through the skin of her arms, legs, belly and other parts of her body. The pain was becoming worse and worse with every tentacle that burst out of her skin while Miranda began to scream and cry to the top of her lungs. _

_Crying to her heart's content, Miranda saw that the tentacles were starting to grow. First they were only 1 inch, but they were quickly growing out to several inches. She also noticed that the tentacles didn't wrap themselves around her skin. Instead, the tips of the slimy things began to come loose from her body and started to climb up into the sky. Slowly, they began to climb towards the ceiling above her. Even the tentacles that were growing out of other places of her body were now growing from underneath her clothes and also started to climb towards the ceiling. Tears were quickly flowing down Miranda's cheeks as she saw all of this happening. _

_After a while, the slimy tentacles reached the ceiling and started to attach themselves to the white panels. Her skin had been torn open, and now all of the tentacles that were coming out of her body were somehow slowly growing towards the white ceiling with some of them attaching themselves to it. Miranda just wanted all of this to stop as she cried her heart out. The pain, the slimy tentacles, her torn open skin, she just wanted to wish that this was all a bad nightmare. A nightmare where she could just wake up from. But instead, this wasn't some dream. This was real, and there wasn't a single thing to stop it all from happening. Slowly but surely, Miranda also began to lose consciousness as she saw all of this happen to herself, despite the fact that tears were still flowing out of her eyes. _

_After all of the tentacles had attached themselves to the ceiling after a while, Miranda could just feel that they began to pull on her. But before she could feel them pulling her even futher, the world around her began to become darker and darker while her teary eyes slowly started to spiral into a total abyss. She had already been sleepy before, but she now felt like she could sleep for a lifetime. Her eyelids had become so heavy. This was not only because of the energy she'd needed to endure all of the horrible pain of the tentacles tearing through her skin, but also because she felt like her body forced her to sleep or something. However, she didn't want to sleep. No, she wanted to stay awake, whatever the costs. But whatever she tried to stay awake, whether she was fighting against the sleep or not, her body fought just as hard against it. And eventually, her body won, causing her to just let it be. She just let the sleepiness consume her mind, even though she initially didn't want to sleep. _

_That's when all of a sudden, Miranda lost consciousness and she started to fall towards the floor, her limp body and mind losing all touch with reality. However, the tentacles stopped her fall, just before she'd hit the ground. Next, they all began to lift her unconscious and weak body towards the ceiling. Miranda didn't notice anything while this was going on. She just hung there limply as she got lifted up to the ceiling by the slimy brown tentacles as if she weighed nothing at all. _

_After Miranda's limp body had been lifted up high enough, the tentacles that had come out of her body started to wrap themselves around her. Slowly but surely, the tentacles began to enclose Miranda entirely as they started to trap the little girl inside a little room. They began to engulf her inside a cocoon that was hanging from the ceiling and which was made from brown slimy tentacles. A little room just big enough to fit her entire body. Miranda was facing the ceiling above her and her legs were lifted up by the tentacles to touch the ceiling, so that she was now in a fetal position. Slowly but surely, a cocoon was formed around her and she was unable to escape out of it. And all the while she didn't notice anything. She was trapped in a room just big enough for her to fit in as slimy tentacles enclosed her entirely. As the world became darker and darker around her, she was slowly captured within a cocoon where she couldn't escape out of. _

_As the tentacles were closing the last gaps in the cocoon, Miranda was entirely captured within a space that was barely big enough to fit her entirely. As she was now entirely closed within the cocoon, the maturing could begin._

* * *

As she was hanging upside down inside her cocoon, Miranda slowly began to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes, she immediately noticed that she was in a small dark space. She felt constricted, like she was in some sort of bag or something. It was so dark, that she couldn't see anything. She could barely make out any light at all, since the space she was locked in was seemingly made of some dark rubbery skin-like material, through which the light barely shone. The space she was in was barely able to fit her as it was very small and the air inside the bag was almost non-existent, which made it very difficult for her to breathe. She figured that she needed to get out, and quickly too before she'd die out of shortage of air. Besides, being cramped up in such a tiny space wasn't really healthy in her opinion as it made it even more difficult to breathe. So she just needed to get out.

In a few milliseconds, Miranda also noticed that she was entirely naked as her bare skin touched the inside of the bag. Somehow, she had been locked up in this bag without any clothes on. She wondered where her clothes were as she didn't feel really comfortable with being naked. After all, she didn't wear any clothes at all, which made her emberassed about herself. However, being naked made her feel a little less constricted, as clothes would just get in the way if she needed to escape out of this bag. It somehow even felt natural to be completely nude, strange as it may be. She just had to get used to herself being in the buff, even though it still felt awkward. After all, there were no clothes for her to put on and therefore she didn't have a choice but to be naked.

However, what shocked Miranda the most was the fact that she'd grown bigger. Or at least, bigger than she was before. Normally, it'd take years to grow into what she guessed was an adult, so it was a big surprise for her to learn that she'd grown so quickly in what she guessed was a few hours time. But now she was suddenly a fully grown young woman, her entire naked body still slender and fit, but curved where she thought a grown-up woman should be curved, and big well-rounded breasts in a place where it was once flat and smooth. It certainly shocked her to be a big presence all of a sudden.

However, as totally freaked out she was and as strange as it was for her to suddenly be a nude young woman, she had to accept her bare and grown-up body and make it a part of her. That was the only way to adjust to it. Her body had just grown to lengths that she hadn't even imagined before. And even though she was scared to adjust to being naked and this sudden change of her body, she just had to get used to it. She just had to get used to feeling comfortable in her own body again.

Miranda had also noticed that she was entirely covered in slime, which made her entire naked body very slippery and gross feeling. In fact, the whole bag in which she was trapped inside of seemed to be filled with some sort of watery slime. Miranda felt like this slimy substance had come onto places of her body that felt really nasty, such as her lower area, her breasts and her face, which made it hard to breathe. Even her long blonde hair was completely soaked in slime as it stuck to her face, shoulders and the top of her back. However, even though the slime that covered her entire naked body was totally gross, it made her glad that she was completely nude, because the slimy substance inside the bag would only mess up her clothes if she had anything on her body. So she was glad to be completely derived of clothes. And even though the slimy stuff inside the bag felt really gross as her entire body was covered with it, Miranda became used to it. After all, she couldn't do anything about it. It actually felt nice since she could escape easier now that her entire body was as slippery as an eel.

Miranda quickly felt the inside of the bag she was inside of with her bare back. As the bag she was in was very small and she was cramped up in there, she could easily feel the inside with almost every part of her body. And while she was doing this, the inside of the bag somehow felt like some sort of rubbery skin. But she was unable to see it as it was too dark. That's why she pushed her back further into it.

But Miranda soon came to realise that the rubbery skin was very elastic and thick, which made escaping out of it seemingly more difficult to achieve. But still she had to do it, since there was almost no air and she couldn't hardly breathe and move. She just had to escape out of this bag, and very quickly too as she didn't want to be trapped forever. She just didn't want to die, so she had to escape immediately. But not only the shortage of air, but also her own nature told her that it was neccessary to hatch out of this bag. It somehow even felt natural for her to escape out of the tiny space she was in. Her body just told her to do it, so it definitely seemed neccessary to get out of the bag.

Luckily for Miranda, the bag she was trapped in was very small, which made it easier to push her back against the inside of where she was trapped inside of. So she tried very hard to push her bare back through the thick layer of the bag. But the layer just wouldn't budge, so she tried even harder her best to break through it. She even tried to push her arms through the thick layer. She just had to hatch out of there, even if she had to die trying. She just wanted to get out of the bag in order to move freely, so she tried to push herself out of it with all of her strength. With all of her willpower, she tried her hardest to break through the thick layer and reach the outside world.

Suddenly, Miranda felt like she had finally created a tear in the bag, the slimy substance slowly dripping out of it. Now it would only be a short time before she'd break out of the bag. But before that would happen, she must push her naked back even harder against the thick layer of the bag she was inside of. So she continued to try her mightiest best to hatch out of it. She clenched her teeth together as she definitely wanted to get out. She was fighting for her life as she was trying to hatch out of the bag.

After a while, the moment was finally there. With her barenaked back, Miranda tore through the thick layer of the bag. Like a broken egg, the inner and outer layer of the bag were torn apart with a soft tearing sound. Finally, Miranda had created a tear in the bag big enough for her to slip through. Next, the weight of her nude and slippery body caused the tear to became bigger as its slimy contents began to fall out of it, just like egg white comes out of a broken egg. As she felt her body slipping through the tear, Miranda was glad that she'd finally reached her goal of getting out of the bag. Finally, a slimy and naked Miranda fell out of the small space and into the outside world.

With an amazing speed, Miranda slipped through the tear she'd made and out of the bag, leaving it behind her. Like a slippery eel, a naked Miranda quickly made her way out of her confinement and immediately, she fell out of the bag towards the floor below it. In only seconds after leaving the bag behind her, Miranda collapsed onto the oak wooden floor with a heavy thud, her bare body absorbing the collapse of her fall onto the cold floor and the cold air quickly surrounding her entire exposed body. A large part of the slimy and watery substance inside the bag also streamed out of it and fell down. With an incredible speed, the slimy stuff fell after Miranda and came down on her body, splashing wildly on her naked skin. However, her skin was already slimy as it was, making the substance flow down her bare body easily like water.

Immediately, Miranda began to shiver from the cold as she was now lying sideways on the floor. Inside the bag, it was all nice and warm. But now that she was out of it, the cold floor and the freezing air of the outside world started to engulf here entire nude body, which was still covered with slime and it was very cold. Her long blonde hair stuck to her face, shoulders and top of her back because it was very slimy, but she didn't care about it. After all, it'd dry up in time.

Miranda also began to breathe heavily and gasp for air with her mouth open, as she almost hadn't gotten any air inside the bag. So she breathed the fresh air of the outside world in and out with gasps, like she hadn't gotten any in years. She could even feel her heartbeat going faster with the minute, pumping blood to every part of her body and thumping loud enough for her to hear. Her body really needed to adjust to the world outside the bag.

While she was breathing heavily and lying sideways on the floor, a shivering Miranda decided to look around. Just like before she had been trapped inside the bag, she was still in Uncle Tom's living room. The bookcase with the mirror next to it was in front of her, just like before. She could now clearly see that she was a young woman now, every inch of her entire bare, well-toned and slender body covered with some sort of transparant slime. It felt strange to her that she was a woman all of a sudden as she witnessed how big and well-rounded her breasts and how smoothly curved her entire body had become. But even though she felt this way, she just had to get used to this body. That was the only way to feel comfortable in her own skin again. The only way to feel like herself again.

However, what freaked Miranda out the most, was the thing that hung on the ceiling. The thing in which she woke up in. It looked like some sort of cocoon, made of tissue that looked like some sort of nervous system. Thick and broad nerves seemed to be wrapped around some sort of rubbery yellowish layer. It looked like something that seemed to come out of space as it didn't look like it originated from Earth. It also looked like a cocoon in which caterpillars grew into butterflies. It looked like something horrific. Horrific enough for her to figure out that she wasn't human. She was something else, but she didn't know what. What kind of monster was she? That's the question she wanted to know about the most.

Miranda quite quickly figured out that she had matured inside the cocoon on the ceiling. She could even see the forms of her own adult and naked body protruding out of the tissue, like it had been made specifically for her bare form to fit inside it. Just like a caterpillar cocooned into a butterfly, she cocooned as a little girl and growed out into a young woman. It made her even more question what kind of creature she was. Was she even human anymore? Because humans don't grow up quickly inside a cocoon. At least, not the kind of people of who she heard of, such as her Uncle Tom and Forbes. No, she was something else entirely. Something that needed some sort of freaky cocoon to adult into, which confused and scared her the most.

Miranda could still remember being a little girl, living in her uncle's house. She could still remember the lumps growing underneath the skin of her body and tentacles bursting out of her skin where the lumps used to be. She could also still remember the tentacles climbing up to the ceiling and attaching themselves to the white panels. She remembered crying to her heart's content while the tentacles were growing towards the ceiling. However, what came after that, she couldn't remember anymore, so she guessed that she'd been unconscious when the tentacles had lifted her up and formed a cocoon around her. Otherwise, she would've known how she got inside the cocoon. But now that she couldn't remember how she got inside the cocoon, she guessed that she must've been unconscious during the process.

Apparently, she'd shredded her clothes when she had matured inside her cocoon. Otherwise, she wouldn't have woken up entirely naked inside the thing on the ceiling. And apparently, the torn up pieces of her clothes had completely evaporated inside the cocoon, because there were no pieces of fabric inside when she'd been inside of it. Or at least, she couldn't feel anything that felt like clothes when she was within the thing on the ceiling. That certainly explained the absence of her clothes to Miranda. She'd simply grown out of them when she'd matured into an adult, which wasn't something like she could've prevented. It was somehow only natural of her own nature that she was 'born' as a naked adult, so she didn't really mind it. She didn't mind it at all that she'd been naked inside the cocoon and that she was naked now as she was entirely covered in slime and lying on the cold floor. She was actually glad to be in the buff as she didn't mind being this exposed. It just felt somehow normal for her to be this way.

Suddenly, Miranda heard the sound of a door opening and closing and she knew exactly who had come home. As she'd seen that it was already 5 o'clock, which happened to be the time Uncle Tom usually came home from his job at the university, Miranda guessed that this was also the case now. Apparently, Uncle Tom had come home and he was about to find his matured and naked niece on the ground. But she didn't mind. She just didn't mind if her uncle saw her this way. Instead, maybe it would be even better, because she had suddenly the anxious feeling like she wanted to have sex with him.

Miranda was all of a sudden shocked and scared of her own thoughts. Was she really thinking about having sex with her uncle? Because even though she didn't want to have sex with him in a million years, as there was just no way she'd ever do it, her mind seemed to crave for it anyway. Her mind was somehow set on sleeping with her uncle. And with her mind, her body also began to crave for sex. And although it certainly sounded strange for her to make love to her uncle, she wanted to do it anyway. Her mind and body just demanded it of her, which made her like the idea. Slowly but surely, she began to crave for having sex with her uncle. She just had the sudden urge to do what she had on her mind and there was nothing and nobody that could stop her. It was just her and her uncle. The perfect opportunity.

As she was lying with her bare back towards the living room door, Miranda couldn't see when it was about to be opened by her uncle. She just had to wait for him to enter the living room and see her lying on the floor. However, she didn't have to wait for too long as she heard the door being opened, which was followed by a gasp as Uncle Tom probably saw her naked slime-covered body lying on the floor.

"Oh my god", Miranda heard her shocked uncle say.

Miranda didn't feel like turning over to see her uncle as she just wanted to rest after hatching out of the cocoon. It had taken so much energy from her that she just didn't have the strength to do anything. She just had to rely on every sense but her sight. That was the only way for her to know what was going on behind her back.

The next thing Miranda heard, were footsteps coming towards her. Her uncle seemed to be making his way towards her, which was exactly what she wanted. Now she had the chance to make love to him. The chance to have sex with him and satisfy her craving. And although the idea still sounded strange to her, it felt like her mind and body had begun to force herself to do it anyway. Having sex was all that she wanted and now she had a good chance to achieve this. She just wanted to have sex so badly. She just needed it to survive somehow.

Tom Hollander was amazed, shocked and confused at the same time. The moment he saw his naked and matured niece lying on the floor and under something that looked like a cocoon, he knew something had seriously changed. Not only was his niece suddenly a fully grown and young woman, but she also seemed to have done this maturing inside the cocoon on the ceiling, which in his opinion looked horrifying. Forbes had already told him that it'd be in his niece's nature to grow into an adult like this, but he'd never actually seen it. So it was definitely a shocking surprise to see and learn that it had actually happened the way Forbes had told him. Miranda had actually created a cocoon around herself to mature into and now his niece, who was only a 13 year old this morning, had become a woman with everything that came with it. From her breasts to her slender and curved body, everything seemed exactly right for a young female.

He doubted if the maturing of his niece was a miracle of something monstrous. After all, she was an alien with the strong nature to mate and procreate with every man on earth, which had matured into something that seemed to belong in a horror movie. Or so Forbes had informed him. So he didn't know whether or not he should be happy with this as she could also form a sexual threat to himself. After all, he was a man. And a man was everything Miranda needed to create offspring. However, what Miranda needed now, was something to cover herself with as she was completely derived of clothes.

Tom quickly took off his coat. He wouldn't just let his niece be naked and exposed this way, even though she could be a sexual threat to him. Not when he could do anything about her nudity. So he quickly took off his coat and brought it towards Miranda. Next, he laid the piece of clothing over most of her slimy naked body, covering her nudity. He noticed that Miranda wasn't entirely comfortable about this as she hissed at the sudden touch of the fabric, but it needed to be done. He wouldn't just let his niece walk around in the buff. There was just no way he'd ever allow that to happen, even though she didn't seem to like it.

After he'd laid the coat over Miranda, Tom quickly crouched down next to her prone form. He'd already figured that his niece had matured inside the cocoon on the ceiling, but he didn't care about it. He didn't care about the cocoon in the room. He'd clean that up later. Right now, his main priority was his niece. Like it had always been. As he watched her, he saw that every inch of her naked body that stuck out of his coat, such as her shoulders, arms, head and her legs, seemed to be covered in some sort of transparent slimy substance. Even her long blonde hair was slimy and wet, as if she'd just come from a shower. However, he didn't care about it as Miranda was the most important person in his life and not some sort of slime in which she was covered in.

As he crouched down next to her, Miranda eyes shot up to his face. Eyes that told him that she wanted something from him. But he'd figure that out later. Right now, his main concern was finding out what happened to his niece. The last time she'd seen her, she was just a little girl. And now she was suddenly a fully grown woman, which made him very curious about what happened to her. Of course he had Forbes' information about her, but he just needed her to tell him if Forbes was right. Only then, they'd be able to research this occurence. But this was also a moment to comfort his niece, since they'd always been very close.

"Miranda, what happened?" Tom asked her.

But Miranda already knew what had happened to her. But she didn't want to tell her uncle about it. Instead, she wanted something else. She wanted to have sex with him. And that was exactly what she was planning to do. And unless something would interrupt her, there wasn't a chance in hell that she didn't want to do it. So she just looked at Uncle Tom silently, because she already knew what happened. Something incredible happened to her. Absolutely something incredible.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this was my story about Miranda before and after she has matured inside a cocoon. And in case you haven't watched the fourth movie yet, Tom has found a way to suppress Miranda's alien side, so that she doesn't want to have sex with him anymore. I know that I've written her thoughts at the end of this story a little awkwardly, but that's just the way the aliens in the Species-quadrilogy think and operate. They're out to mate with the human race, and there's almost no one who can stop them. **

**So what do you think of my story? I wanted to describe the events that lead to and from Miranda's cocooning stage from her point of view. So I hope that you've enjoyed this one shot. And please, don't hesitate to click the blue review-button below once you've read this story. I really appreciate reviews, so please make me happy by reviewing and commenting on this story. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
